


Just drop it, yeah?

by OnyxDrake9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDrake9/pseuds/OnyxDrake9
Summary: Sera is obviously a bad influence on our Inquisitor Ilvin Lavellan





	Just drop it, yeah?

Sera slips the tiny capsule into my palm and gives me a conspiratorial wink. 

Below, in the great hall, Vivienne is in conversation with some stuffed-shirt Orlesian nobleman who’s been abusing the Inquisition’s hospitality for far too long.

“Just drop it, yeah?” Sera murmurs, but she’s grinning something fierce.

I do what she says, aiming for the paving near Viv’s feet.

There’s an actinic flash and a bang so loud, even I take fright.

The Orlesian nobleman screams like a little girl, but Viv is not impressed.

She looks up. “Inquisitor Lavellan, please find another way to amuse yourself.”


End file.
